Tails of a flowers sorrow a silver lining
by prince of the divine wolf
Summary: he is back and she is happy


Tails of a Flowers sorrow- a silver lining

I DONT OWN SONIC I DO OWN MY OCS THOUGH

"Welcome" talking

'Back' thinking

"_Tails" spirit_

It has been eight months since the funeral of Miles Tails Prower and today was a special day for Cosmo Prower today she would get a surprise from heaven

"_How much longer must I wait" Tails asked his sister-in-law_

"_Soon little fox soon" Galixina said putting a hand on tails' shoulder to keep him from being irrational_

"_But I can't wait much longer I want to be with her again" Tails said_

"_We want you with her too Tails but it is not time yet" Lucas said_

"_Yes little one we want our little princess to be happy but right now in the state of her being pregnant the shock could cause her to have a miscarriage" Earthia said_

"_Oh alright" Tails said looking through the clouds at Cosmo_

"(sigh) oh Tails I wish you could be here to witness the birth of our children but I will be strong for you" Cosmo said rubbing her now large stomach when all of a sudden she was in pain

"Miss are you alright" a wolf asked her helping her on to her feet

"p-p-please I need a hospital" Cosmo said moaning in pain

"Why miss" the wolf asked her

"BECAUSE I AM HAVING THREE BABIES AND I NEED TO GET TO A HOSPITAL "Cosmo shouted

"Oh right" the wolf said picking up Cosmo and putting her on a bench while he took out a cell phone

"Hello hospital there's a woman here and she is about to have a baby send an ambulance here NOW" he sad

"Whats your location" the hospital clerk said

"We're on the corner of chaos and emerald NOW HURRY" he said

(Time skip after Cosmo gave birth to her kids)

"Congratulations miss you have three healthy babies two girls and one boy" the doctor said

"Give me my babies" Cosmo asked/ordered to which the doctor complied and gave Cosmo her three crying babies

"What are you going to name them "the nurse asked

"Rosemary" Cosmo said looking at her youngest child a green fox with three tails and roses on her tails

"Galixina junior" she said looking at her second child a yellow seedrian with a single fox tail

"And Tails Junior" she said looking at her first born that looked like the spitting image of her love

"Waaaah" the babies cried

Acting on instinct Cosmo began to sing a lullaby she just came up with

"my little gifts, my little gifts, oh how I love you my little gifts

your bushy tails as soft as cotton

your tiny heads with hair smooth as silk

my little gifts, my little gifts, oh how I love you my little gifts

your hearts are big

your smiles small

I'll get you toys from any mall

my little gifts, my little gifts, oh how I love you my little gifts"

Almost instantly the babies stopped crying and smiled at Cosmo

"You have a beautiful voice" someone said from behind Cosmo

Looking back she saw something that made her faint before passing out a single word left her lips "Tails"

"Heh, heh, heh better reaction than expected I didn't think that getting life force from an alien would bring me back but it worked thank you Galixina" Tails said

After one hour Cosmo woke up and saw tails rocking TJ in his arms T-t-tails is here holding TJ did we die am I crazy' she thought as she picked up Galixina jr and Rosemary and walked towards the two Tails.

"I see your awake Cosmo" Tails said as he tickled TJ

"T-t-tails is that you" Cosmo asked

"Who did you expect knuckles" tails said as he grabbed her hand and put it over his heart

"How are you alive" Cosmo asked as she felt his heart beat

"You and your sister" Tails said

"What do you mean" Cosmo asked

"your tears kept my body from decomposing while Galixina gave me the last bit of her life-force as a present to her baby sister its effects took full effect yesterday after you left my grave" Tails explained

Immediately Cosmo latched onto tails and began to cry "oh (sob) Tails I am so so-so-sorry you got hurt that day (hiccup) because of my stupidity"

"Cosmo yes it was stupid of me to get killed but it was a good kind" Tails said

"A good kind" Cosmo asked

"Yes love it makes us irrational it was the same reason why Lucas became dark oak and made the Metarex love for his people" Tails said

"But Lucas was my dad" Cosmo said

"I know he even welcomed me into your family" Tails said

The next day after cosmo was discharged from the hospital tails wheeled her out of the door as she held there kids

"lets go tomorrow is a whole new day" Tails said wheeling her into future adventures of the prower family.

It all worked out in the end


End file.
